A second in Hell
by Monchy
Summary: The dark side him offers him solutions, but Obiwan... but the final decision must be taken by Anakin Spoilers RoTS slash
1. Hell

**A second in Hell**

Chapter I: Hell

"It doesn't make sense, master, why accept me in the Council if their are not making me a master too?" – Anakin moved nervously while talking to his master, who looked to the front with a reflexive expression

"I'm on your side, Anakin, but everything will solve at its own time" – said Obi-wan after a pause – "patience"

"And besides that they expect me to spy on the senator, why do they ask that?" – stopping in front of a window, the younger Jedi put his covered hand in his hair – "who should I be faithful to, master?"

"To the Jedi order, Anakin"

"But they are asking me to betray the Republic! The democracy in which we all believe… betraying the senator is like betraying the people"

"Don't misunderstand politics, my young friend" – Obi-wan caressed his own beard, getting closer to Anakin's back – "we must be loyal to the Senate, not the senator… anyway, our mission it's not about politics but about peace"

"Then why are we a part of this war?" – Anakin turned around, facing his master – " why are we mediators in every battle? Why is our training based on weapons?"

"You have a lot of questions, but also wisdom that will take you to your answers" – said Obi-wan, suddenly noticing the proximity of the one he had educated

"You should give me some answers, let your experience be my guide"

"Freedom is not free, Anakin. It takes innocent lives and a lot of injustice is committed because of it" – Anakin gave him a sad smile, and Obi-wan refrained himself from caressing his face – "we try to stop them" – he raised his hand, stopping it in mid-air before reaching anywhere – "we fight for what the people ask through the Senate and we avoid pain and oppression" – finally, his hand rested on Anakin's shoulder

Automatically, Anakin moved his shoulder out of the way, leaving his master's hand on the air. Obi-wan watched his own extremity for a second before taking it to his back.

"What is it?" – a worried expression stealing away his serene appearance

"I…" – Anakin took his own hand to the touched shoulder – "I'm sorry master, I'm just frustrated… I'll go and meditate" – with quick steps, Anakin left the place

Obi-wan watched him leave and then started walking. There was something he wasn't telling him. Had he noticed his attraction? Ridiculous. Anakin had never before rejected his touch, he always looked for peace in it. Something was wrong with his little one, something that didn't have to do with the Council, Padme or himself.

Somehow, Palpatine appeared in his mind.

Padme combed her curled hair while looking down the balcony. Anakin watched her, calmed. She was the living image of innocence, beautiful, perfect, somehow impossible to reach. Even if she was involved in politics and afraid of the war, when he surrounded her with his arms, she just let herself go in the perfection of a love that couldn't make him comfortable.

He loved her, but not with passion. He knew he couldn't live without her but her presence couldn't take away the infinite thread of feelings that filled him.

"Sometimes I wonder" – said Padme all of a sudden – "if we could go back to better times, when the only thing that mattered was our love" – leaving the brush, the senator got closer to him and surrounded his hips with her arms

"Maybe one day we'll find peace" – he hugged her tightly, feeling her melt in his embrace, sighing with relief

He wished he could feel the same way, but Padme couldn't take away his pain. After all, she was not Obi-wan.

"Are you coming?" – asked Padme sitting on the bed

"In a minute, I have something on my mind right now" – said Anakin while looking through the window

"Mmm… all right"

Padme would not make anymore questions tonight. She knew something was bothering her husband, but she thought it would be better to let him think about it a while.

The truth was that Anakin was afraid of sleeping, he had always been. First, what had filled his dreams was his mother's pain, then Padme's suffering in a birth that hadn't happened yet and now it was a recent fact. Every time he closed his eyes he could see it, he could feel it. The strange hands on his body, that laugh in his ears, a contact that he didn't want. And the pain, pain and rage while that body penetrated his, the dark side of the Force creating a net around his suffering.

He opened his eyes and sighed, shivering. He had hated then and he still did. He knew it was wrong, but confusion didn't let him move. His duty was to go to the Council and tell what he knew, scream who was the Lord Sith that they were looking for and make justice. Nevertheless, the dark side tempted him with its hate, its rage and its easy solutions to Padme's sure death.

When Palpatine had finished with him, his mind was decided to accept the dark side, to become the apprentice of the man who had hurt him, who had opened his mid to a new suffering and who had questioned the Jedi honour.

And he would had done it, but before his mind drifted towards the terror, his heart had given him a loud scream: Obi-wan.

Obi-wan walked towards masters Windu and Yoda with decision in his steps. The Council has just given him the mission of capturing general Grievous, whose location was known thanks to Anakin's information. But before he left the Temple he had one request to make.

"Master Kenobi" – said Mace Windu when he felt his presence – "I thought you would be ready to leave already"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you, masters"

"Worried you are, Obi-wan" – affirmed Yoda while the three of them began walking again – "talk to us"

"It's about Anakin, something's wrong with him" – explained Obi-wan

"The dark side of the Force tempted has him"

"True, I felt it too" – said Windu – "I don't trust him"

"I know he is difficult and that he has extreme emotions, but Anakin would never let me down" – hurried Obi-wan – "and I know that there's something worrying him, something he doesn't want to tell me"

"What are you asking for, Obi-wan?" – half smiled Yoda – "time you want to discover the mystery, but your mission more important is"

"One day, master Yoda, please" – asked Obi-wan – "I'll leave tomorrow, it's just a few hours"

"I don't think it's prudent" – said Windu

"Neither do I" – stated Yoda – "but in master's Kenobi intuition trust we must" – Obi-wan repressed a smile – "the few hours of this day and of the night yours are, master, so you can young Skywalker's heart discover"

After searching the Temple, Obi-wan was surprised to find Anakin in his rooms, meditating. The truth was that the boy had never had the gift of patience; Obi-wan remembered how he used to use meditation as a punishment when they were master and padawan. Still now, he used to roll his eyes while whispering "_if he stays stills, he'll die_" too many times.

That just confirmed that something was not right, and Obi-wan knew it was not going to be easy to find out. He had never been able to read in the twisted mind of Anakin, and if he decided to hide whatever was happening, he wouldn't say a word. But he had to try.

"Master"

He took the few steps that separated them both and sited in front of him, indian style.

"What is it, Anakin?" – through the years he had discovered that bluntness was the best way to get something out of him

"We already talked about that… shouldn't you be leaving?" – asked Anakin relaxing

"What is it?"

"What do you want me to say, master? I don't know what you expect to get with this insistence. You know what happens"

"But there is something else, right?" – Anakin's expression turned sad – "I know I can't push you to talk to me, but there's so much confusion inside you"

All of a sudden, Anakin fell forward, leaning his head on Obi-wan's shoulder who took his hands instinctively to his hair.

"There are some details…" – started Anakin – "details I've been hiding… from you and the Council, some important things…" – Obi-wan stayed silent, loosing himself in Anakin's hair, letting him take his confession as far as he wanted – "the senator thinks that the Jedi order is disloyal, that their after the control of the Senate"

"Anakin, you can't believe that!" – exclaimed Obi-wan, fighting his own fury

"And what if I do?" – Anakin raised his face, Obi-wan's hands coming to rest on his neck – "just because you trust in the Council you can't believe all of its decisions are correct"

"You can question some aspects of the Jedi, but you can't think that our intentions are far from just helping others, padawan" – the term slipped unconsciously, reminding him of when he used to lecture him

"I'm not longer your apprentice" – Anakin shook his shoulders, separating his master's hands with a though gesture

"Anakin…"

"Don't touch me!" – he exclaimed before one of Obi-wan's hand reached his cheek – "why can you just leave me alone?" – he stood up showing his back to his master

"Don't talk to me like that" – Obi-wan stayed seated, sending calm trough the Force

"I have enough rights to talk to you the way I want"

"Who do you think you are?" – this time Obi-wan stood up, trying to decide if approaching Anakin would be the best thing to do. Rage crossed the room through the Force, his little one sending it unconsciously

"I don't know, Obi-wan!" – screamed Anakin – " you expect things from me but you don't listen to me! You seem to be humiliating me with every step I take. Nothing is right, nothing earns trust! And the senator…"

"Palpatine" – cut Obi-wan – "it's him, isn't it?"

"The senator… you don't know a thing about him"

"And why don't you tell me, Anakin? Why don't you explain me what is he doing to you, what are you becoming? Disloyal Jedis? The words that leave your mouth are his, not yours… you have a pure soul, don't let him ruin that"

"A pure soul?" – Anakin chuckled – "from the moment I entered this Temple nobody has stopped telling me that the dark side calls me, you didn't want to train me because of that!"

" I believe I've demonstrated you that my opinion changed as soon as I took you as my padawan. I respect you, Anakin, and you should know it"

"You lie! You lie just like everybody else… everybody is seeking power I can't do a thing… and Padme is going to die and you… you never… he can, he can… the darkness could" – Anakin kneeled, his head between his hands, his shoulders shaking

Obi-wan ran towards him, keeling beside him and putting a pair of shaking hands on his shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" – Obi-wan took his hands away with a pained expression – "don't touch me… I don't want to… but the darkness…" – and then something clicked in the master's mind

"It's him" – he said quietly – "the lord sith… Darht Sidious… Palpatine" – he took one of his hands to his neck, never stopping to look at Anakin – "and you knew and… Anakin, you have to go to the Council"

"To the Council?" – the boy allowed himself a maniac laugh – "and what is the Council going to do for me? Clap me in the back and say well done, kid? And what about everything else? I don't trust the Council… I don't even trust you anymore"

"Stop it!" – shouted Obi-wan raising to his feet – "what has he done to you? What is that pain that's killing you? Anakin… go to the Council please, is your duty, is your… your way of probing me that you are not becoming something you are not"

"Do you think I would do something like that for you?" – Anakin raised his eyes, watching Obi-wan's pained features

"Do it for yourself"

"Don't give me cheap demagoguery"

Obi-wan took two steps towards the back, dizziness filling his head. He took one of his hands to his hair and the other one to his dark blonde beard, trying to think. His mind was a heap of incomprehensible sensations and the Force full of hate that Anakin sent scared him.

Taking the most diplomatic choice he buried his own pain and composed himself.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, Anakin" – he started – "that's as much time as I'm giving you to go to the Council. If you don't I will… as much as it hurts"

"Are you threatening me?" – whispered Anakin – "you threaten me and you expect me to believe that it hurts" – he raised slowly, sending Obi-wan a furious look – "that you are sorry… that you care"

"Anakin, you know…"

"I don't believe you!"

The desperate exclamation was followed by a sudden movement of his hand towards Obi-wan. The master found himself with a stroke of Force surrounding his neck, tightening by the minute. But he didn't want to defend himself, he couldn't give his little one another reason to become what he feared the most.

Nevertheless, before he could think of something to do, he was freed, leaving him just the sight of a confused Anakin.

"Master…" – he whispered, scared – "master no… no… I'm sor… I…" – he fell to the floor

"Anakin…" – said Obi-wan – "Anakin… you know the deal… please, Anakin… don't do this…"

"Master…" – when Anakin raised his hand, his master was already going towards the door. Anyhow, before leaving the room, Obi-wan stopped for a second

"I never doubted you, Anakin"

Anakin stayed alone in the room, crying.


	2. Heaven

**Rah**: well I'm glad you liked it... i'll try not to take too much time updating

**Spartasgus555: **gee, you scared me with the I don't like... but you liked it! That's good, thanks

**Jedi Master Moose Ass: **ah, come on! You can mean that... He is acting like a childish bastard, but he gets better, I promise

**Lulu: **well... he leaves because they sent him on a mission, it's not like he is leaving for good... thanks for your comments

**Timespanned soul: **thank you very much! I hope you still like it after this...

Chapter II: Heaven

Master Obi-wan went through the halls of the Temple towards his quarters with a slow pace and a lowered head, his eyes not really looking at something. When he arrived, he sited on an uncomfortable chair, allowing his tiredness to sink in every part of his body.

Anakin was slipping through his fingers and he couldn't do a thing. Palpatine was inside his apprentice mind, mixing with real ability the strong emotions and changing humour that he had never been able to control.

Palpatine… why didn't he saw it when it was so obvious? Maybe he had wanted to believe Anakin, believe that the boy put his loyalties in the right places, believe… He had let his feelings get in the middle. A Jedi is supposed to avoid any kind of personal feelings, get away from pain, love and fury, never let his personal feelings get in the way of the Force… but he had allowed Anakin to get under his skin. Because he loved him. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it.

Their relationship hadn't started in a really good way. Saying that he hadn't felt jealousy when Qui-gon had wanted to train the little boy would have been a lie, just as saying that the idea of becoming his master had thrilled him. Anakin had been a difficult, irresponsible child, hard to control and with little to no sense of respect, and yet, so adorable that Obi-wan just couldn't help to cherish him after a few days of his company. With patience and a lot of arguing, Anakin had become the Jedi he was now, intelligent, kind and full of energy, nevertheless uncontrollable, but after all, simply perfect. Obi-wan had loved him and adored him has he had never before, many times being overprotective.

He had noticed that what lay under so many covers of confused feelings was true love on a random summer day. Anakin had left the Temple when he had been asked to stay in his quarters. Obi-wan had known from the beginning that it was an impossible mission, but still, when the young man had came back he had extended in one of his lectures on responsibility. When he realized Anakin wasn't listening, he had breathed heavily, annoyed, giving him a "_the truth is I don't even know why I put up with you"_. Anakin had laughed, answering "_because you can't live without me, master"_. In that precise moment, Obi-wan had known it was true.

And now all he could do was wait and expect that he decided that the right thing to do was stay by his side. He sighed into the air, a feeling of impotence filling him. For a second, he wished that everything was like when Anakin was a child and all he needed to feel safe was for him to embrace him.

Suddenly, he felt another presence in the room and before having actual time to react, he found himself with the one that filled his thoughts kneeling between his legs, tightly hugging his waist and burying his face in his stomach.

"It's still the only thing I need, master" – said Anakin, relaxing completely when Obi-wan surrounded his shoulders with his arms, putting one hand in his hair

"Ana…"

"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry… for all, for…"

"It's ok, Anakin" – Anakin's shoulders were trembling; Obi-wan wondered if he was crying – "what is it? What scares you?"

"Master…" – the word sounded strange among the tears that started to fall – "master…"

"It's ok…" – Obi-wan took one of his hands to the other's neck, caressing his back with the other one – "I just want to know what it is so I can make it go away" – feeling he was a bit reticent, he let himself fall to the floor, getting to Anakin's level and hugging him stronger – "don't be afraid, not from me"

"He… he put barriers around the room" – started Anakin's voice, soft and low – "I tried to cross them, but he is very strong and… the Force was dark, almost visible. I was chocking and I didn't know what to do. When I tried to defend myself my sword was gone, I guess he took it, I don't know… but I wasn't afraid" – when he sobbed, Obi-wan tightened his embrace, leaving some soothing words in his ear – "I thought he would try to kill me, or torture me, I thought maybe he wanted some sort of information, but he… he… there was so much Force and I couldn't breath and then… then it was just hands, and it hurt, and his lips were…" – while the truth of the situation entered Obi-wan's mind, feelings that had never crossed him began to suddenly appear: fury, rage, hate – "I wanted to stop him but I was chocking and it hurt… his smell, his hands, he was all over me and every tear that fell burned my face and I hated him, I hated him… but that was what he wanted, that was…" – Obi-wan's hands clutched Anakin's robes looking for something to hold on and not run to Palpatine's office and kill him – "and I can still feel it… I… every time I close my eyes…" – joined by a minor explosion, some random objects of the room started to burn – "master" – said Anakin surprised, raising his eyes to his master's black covered ones

"How can he… how… - he tried to speak – "he doesn't deserve to live, Anakin, he doesn't…"

"No master, please, don't hate… you, you shouldn't… you can't" – Obi-wan looked at Anakin's tired eyes and took his tears away from his face slowly caressing his cheeks

"Anakin… my Anakin… I should have known, I should have been able to protect you. Forgive me, I'm so sorry, so…"

"No, master" – the younger one buried his face in Obi-wan's neck – "I'm sorry I fell into his trap, I'm sorry I tasted the dark side… how could I hurt what I love the most?" – ho took his hand to the reddish mark that his previous attack had left on his master's neck and then, with a quick gesture, he put his lips there, leaving an almost invisible kiss on the skin

"Ana…" – but before he could say a thing Anakin's lips where on his, soft, sensual, simply staying there in a touch that was much more intimate that any word they could have shared

Without any further deepening of what couldn't be called a kiss, Anakin separated himself from Obi-wan and, after looking at his eyes for a second, he sank his mouth in his neck putting his lips in every corner of uncovered skin.

"Anakin wait" – said Obi-wan – "wait"

"I need to erase his smell, I have to erase his touch"

"I know, little one, but not like this" – Obi-wan's strong hand lifted his chin, making him look at his eyes – "this is not… you have a wife, a wonderful wife that loves you and that would erase everything… everything" – Anakin looked surprised – "you don't have as many secrets as you think, there are some things you can't keep from me" – Obi-wan caressed his face with the back of his hand, losing himself in his features – "go to her and find peace"

"Don't you understand?" – asked Anakin – "is your smell what I want on my body, your hands" – probing his point he guided one Obi-wan's hands under his robes, pushing it on his torso – "your lips, Obi-wan…" – he pressed a thumb to his lips, quickly substituting it with his mouth

This time, master and apprentice shared a slow, soft and passionate kiss, every moment a question with a affirmative answer, desire built through the years melting between their tentative tongues.

Obi-wan joined his hands with Anakin's and, slowly and without breaking their kiss, he laid him on the floor, getting on top and putting their hands above their heads. When their bodies touched entirely, Anakin moaned. When they separated their mouths, Obi-wan buried his face in the other's neck, licking, biting, kissing just as calmly as he did everything. His hands, leaving Anakin's, went through the covered body until they got under the robes, caressing the strong chest beneath them. The other one took one of his hand's to Obi-wan's reddish hair, getting the other one under his tunics.

Obi-wan shivered slightly when he felt the clothes that covered his chest beginning to leave him.

"Wait" – he said, his voice hoarse

He lifted himself on his elbows, allowing Anakin to take off his upper clothing. Afterwards, took his own while Obi-wan gave him the space to do so. Both repressed a moan when their naked chests touched. Obi-wan took his mouth to Anakin's neck again, going then slowly down his torso kissing every spot, his hands firm on Anakin's hips.

"Obi…" – he groaned when the static hands moved to the inner part of his tights

While Obi-wan's hands caressed slowly the surroundings of Anakin's erection, his lips went again over his torso until they met his mouth, drowning their moans in a heated, aggressive kiss. Obi-wan wanted to melt, melt in that hot skin, in that firm hands, in that strong body and in that luscious lips, hearing his name from Anakin's mouth as the only memory of him existing somewhere else.

Their tongues still playing, Anakin pushed his master, getting on top of him. Having never known the meaning of patience, he pushed the waist of Obi-wan's pants, taking them off when the other one arched against him unconsciously.

"Anakin!" – exclaimed Obi-wan breaking the kiss when a hand surrounded him with decision

Anakin smiled in Obi-wan's neck, his hands reaching a slow steady rhythm. Among his master's moans, Anakin made a panting noise when he felt a slightly calloused hand inside his pants, pressed against one of his buttocks. With his hands, legs and a bit of help from the Force, Obi-wan took off Anakin's last piece of clothing without separating their bodies.

When he felt Obi-wan's erection against his own with no clothing in the middle, Anakin took his hand away, beginning a slow rocking motion between them.

"I don't think that's a really responsible way of using the Force, master" – said the younger one in his ear, licking it later

"There are some exceptions" – pushing Anakin, Obi-wan went on top again – "Anakin…"

Never stopping their slow rhythm, Obi-wan started to probe Anakin slowly with a soft and expert finger, moving only when the other one's moans became faster.

"Master…" – he purred when a second finger entered him – "please, master…"

"I don't want to hurt you" – whispered Obi-wan while playing with a dark and well defined nipple

"It's ok… please"

Obi-wan took both fingers from Anakin, holding his hips strongly, burying himself inside him slowly. No pain, just the most pure pleasure. While Obi-wan stayed still for some time, Anakin joined their hands, taking their arms above their heads.

When Anakin surrounded his hips with his legs, Obi-wan started moving slowly, getting the most perfect sounds out of Anakin's mouth.

"Harder" – said Anakin with a husky voice – "harder"

Anakin watched his master while he made his movement faster. His cheeks were red, his hair uncombed and sticking in weird angles, there were little drops of sweat falling down his neck, incoherent sounds leaving his parted lips, his eyes tightly closed.

"Look at me, Obi-wan" – he opened his eyes; the greyish irises were covered partly in black

And Anakin knew there would never be a more perfect image.

Nothing mattered anymore, everything were hands, lips, moans… Obi-wan's knuckles turning white because of his strong hold on Anakin's hands, the slow movements, the meaningless words, the other's eyes and, _oh God_, that incredible pleasure. With a few more movements they both finished screaming the other one's name. Obi-wan fell on Anakin's chest, that moved furiously up and down.

Seconds after, Obi-wan caught his lover's mouth, kissing him slowly, leaving there the few energy he had left. Then he turned them around and Anakin put his head on his chest.

This was usually the time when Obi-wan got tired of his lovers, feeling sticky and dirty, pleading for a shower. This time, however, he felt he could live in that moment forever: one of his hands in Anakin's hair, the other one on his waist, his body heat making him shiver while his little one started to fall asleep.

"Maybe we should move to the bed" – he murmured

"No… no… this is perfect, everything is perfect…" – the sleepy and hoarse voice sounded convinced

"All right" – Obi-wan made a cover come to them – "then sleep… sleep, my Anakin"

He did, and for the first time in a long time, under the soothing eyes of his master, Anakin didn't had nightmares.

TBC


	3. Earth

**Ladylina: **I guess I can only say thank you... I'm glad it doesn't loose efect after a second reading... cold showers aren't that bad, right?

**Darkness1291: **thank you very much! Feedback is always appreciated

**Ellie: **Well... I'm glad you liked their relationship... about the slash, well, I just really wanted this story to have it... but if you like it anyway!

**Dollface786: **thank you! It's great to hear so much entuthiasm... twice? You actually read it twice? That makes me feel sooo good, really... as for the happy ending... I'm having doubts about the ending... we'll see

**timespanned soul: **thank you, thank you, thank you! Well... it was suposed to be sweet, so i'm glad it actually is.. my poor, poor Anakin, it's good he has Obi-wan there

**Rah: **didn't expect it? I thought it was so obvious... but it's not! And that's good... I really hope you enjoy this!

**Deadly Little Miho: **slashionate, huh? I bet you could get that into a dictionary if you tried, it's a great word! Thank you so much... by the way, I love your nick name

**Ani: **well... here I am, keeping it up... it's so great you loved it, I just... thanks!

**Shinigami11: **well... let's see if it is surprinsing or plain boring... I don't know about the happy ending for this two... I'm thinking about it, though... thanks for the feedback!

**GB: **I agree... PWP is nice, but sometimes you just gotta have a plot... thank you very much!

**Arcangelic: **here it is! In English... I'm sorry it took so long, but I write first in spanish, so translating goes kind of slow... but here it is, anaway. Thanks for reading "Under the table" too. Holland, huh? Well, I'm from Spain... that's why spanish first, english later... well, I hope you enjoy this, even though you already read it... thanks!

Finally, I just wanna thank you all for reading and reviwing... it's sooo great! does idiotic happy dance

Monchy

Chapter III: Earth

"What time is it?" – Anakin's slightly husky voice asked

"Soon" – answered Obi-wan while his hand moved unconsciously trough Anakin's hair – "sleep some more"

"Mmmhmm… your bed is a bit hard, isn't it?" – asked the younger one, still not opening his eyes

"That's because we're on the floor" – Anakin lifted himself a little bit, watching his surroundings

"And why are we on the floor?" – he asked, finally looking at his master

"Because you wouldn't move"

With an affirmative murmur Anakin rested his head against Obi-wan's chest again.

"You're not such a bad mattress"

"Gee, thanks… at least you're comfortable" – a playful half smile on Kenobi's face

"I had forgot how cranky you get in the morning" – Obi-wan huffed indignantly

"My mood is perfect at any hour of the day"

"Not it's not" – smiled Anakin, propping himself on his elbows to stare at his master – "but don't worry" – arching a suggestive eyebrow he leaned close to the other one's red lips – "I know of something that's wonderful for mood improving"

Still smiling he descended completely onto Obi-wan's lips, loosing himself in the expert tongue and forgetting any rational thought he might had had.

Seconds after, he broke the kiss, beginning to slowly kiss his way trough his lover's torso.

"Are you talking about coffee?" – asked Obi-wan with a sigh and a smirk

"Much better than that"

When Anakin opened his eyes again, Obi-wan was still awake, watching him. If he didn't know about his master's priority for his so called beauty sleep – how many times had he had to literally drag him out of bed? – he would thought he had been doing just that all night.

Slowly, he propped himself on his elbows and, holding his face with his hands he stared at the smiling grey eyes of his master.

"So I guess now is when we have that conversation" – said Anakin with a sad smile

"What conversation?"

"Well, you know… the one in which I ask you exactly what happened last night and you tell me that you don't know but that it shouldn't have and there is no way it's happening again and then I yell and then there's begging, crying and a bit more of yelling and we spend weeks not talking to each other until we decide to act as if it had never happened and we become this repressed old guys that cry their mistakes when they're about to die talking about a love that they should have declared when it was worth it"

"Wow…" – Obi-wan arched an eyebrow – "I see you have it all planed out… a bit melodramatic for my tasting but I guess I could adapt"

"Obi-wan…" – the mentioned caressed his face, stopping his next words with a slow kiss

Anakin let his words go with the warm sensation in his tongue, still not knowing what it meant. What was the future of his relationship with Obi-wan? Was there a new relationship at all or would this be over as soon as they left that room into the light of reality? He didn't want to think about it, not when his master's mouth felt so delicious against his.

"I think…" – whispered Obi-wan when they separated – "I think we should have that conversation when I come back from Utapau and things are a little less tense inside the Order"

"But mas…"

"Anakin" – Obi-wan raised a little, his hand never leaving his apprentice's cheek – "I'm going to be honest, ok? I want you to listen to this" – the younger one huffed and stood up with a fast movement, starting to get dressed immediately; Obi-wan looked at him from the floor, naked and confused

"If you're going to say you regret it I don't want to hear it" – said Anakin

"Why do you always jump to conclusions? I didn't say a word… as usually, you didn't give me the chance" – mimicking his former padawan he stood up and calmly put his pants on

"You look like you're saying that you regret it"

"I didn't know there was even such a look"

"Excuse me if I do not laugh, but in case you didn't notice I'm a little hurt over here" – said Anakin while walking towards the door

Before he could reach it, Obi-wan grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him into the only sofa that the room had.

"Now you're going to listen to me" – said Obi-wan raising an accusing finger – "first of all, I do not regret it, second…" – but the second point got lost in the air when Anakin ran towards him and, surrounding his shoulders with his arms hugged him tightly

"Thank you" – he whispered – "I really needed to know that"

"It's ok Anakin, but thing are not this easy…" – Obi-wan hugged his waist when he was going to separate them – "you have a wife that's pregnant, and if that's not forbidden enough just imagine having relations with a master… I don't know what good can come out of this and… and you're confused, Anakin. When your mind clears a little this would probably seem crazy to you and… I don't know what step to take next. That's why we should wait till I get back and see what happens… maybe wait until your child is borne"

Anakin raised his face, studying his master's features. How could he explain him that nothing had ever been clearer than this? How could he tell him I love you, and just you? But certainly, his master's reasoning seemed more logical, more… Jedi. Patience. He would have it

"I still think that is not a good idea for you to go without me" – said Anakin before his master took his ship towards Utapau

"Nothing is going to happen" – said Obi-wan – "you're making me feel as if I was five years old"

"And what if something happens to me?" – an adorable pout on his lips

"Go talk to the Council… nothing will happen to you" – Anakin used his best persuasive strategy: the puppy dog eyes – "don't play baby Anakin, you're just giving me excuses so I don't leave… but I'm always around Anakin" – he walked the steps that separated them and took his hand to Anakin's forehead – "I'm always here"

"No, master" – Anakin took the other one's hand and placed it on the left side of his chest – "you're always here"

Master Windu had told him he would take care of everything, that there would be no problems and that if he stayed still he would have earned his trust. And even though Anakin knew the wisest thing to do was to stay in his quarters or some place really far away from the senator's office, something told him that he should go there. The Force seemed to be screaming to him that something was indeed wrong. But was it really the Force? Wouldn't it be Palpatine in one of his plots?

But as much as Anakin tortured himself by thinking about it, he knew sooner or later he would go to Palpatine – no, Darth Sidious – because he had a bad feeling, a bad feeling that included Padme… and Obi-wan.

When he arrived at the office, he saw Palpatine kneeled and chained on the floor, Mace Windu holding his purple light sabre, three bodies of Jedi masters dead on the floor.

"What have you done?" – exclaimed Windu – "who is she?" – he continued asking questions of the same type while Darth Sidious just laughed

"Why don't you ask young Skywalker?" – said Palpatine looking at Anakin, who stayed by the door, the blue light of his sabre shining

"Do you know what he is talking about, Skywalker?" – asked Windu, his gaze still on Palpatine – "he gave order 66 and asked to eliminate her too" – he explained

"Her?" – shouted Anakin – "Padme! Senator Amidala…" – he said – "I have to go!"

But when he turned around he found himself face to face with troops from the clone army holding their weapons against him.

"The clone army…" – whispered Windu – "he wants to kill the Jedi Order…"

Anakin held his sabre tightly, unsure of what to do. Padme, Obi-wan, the younglings. They were all in danger and he had to save them, he had to do something. Padme and Obi-wan, Padme and Obi-wan. She had guards, but could they hold on until he took care of the younglings? Padme… and Obi-wan. Obi-wan, Obi-wan, Obi-wan… he could take care of himself… he could, but…

"Can you feel it, Anakin?" – laughed Palpatine – "the hate, the rage, the fury… why don't you let them control you?"

"Never" – he whispered, more to himself than to the senator while turning around to face him again

With a fast movement, the senator stood up freed from his chains and showing a red light sabre. Windu, too surprised to act, couldn't see the attack that cut his hands, nor the one that pushed him to the window, making him fall.

"Are you going to face…" – Anakin didn't gave Sidious time to talk and manipulate him, attacking him quickly

Minutes later, his sabre still in an attack position, his clothes ripped, blood drying on his skin, Anakin knew he couldn't win. It didn't matter what he did, the power the man before him had was too much for his own abilities. He was tired and hurt, and the other one still kept that superior smile.

And the Temple was being attacked, and Padme and Obi-wan.

"Stop torturing yourself" – said Palpatine – "Kenobi should be dead by now" – Anakin held tighter to his light sabre – "if I had known that what you liked was fucking your master I would have acted differently" – again, his laugh echoed trough the place – "pity you chose the wrong side… I'll get another apprentice and everything you've ever loved is dead, dead!"

Before Palpatine could sense it, Anakin launched himself against him. Perfect agility and velocity ended up in the senator's right hand cut, his light sabre abandoned in the floor next to it.

Darth Sidious screamed while walking towards the window. Grabbing a intercom before Anakin decided his next step, he called a ship he had prepared sensing how Kenobi had managed to change Anakin's troubling thoughts.

"We'll see each other again, young Anakin!" – with that, he disappeared on the ship

The only thing running through Anakin's mind in that moment was Padme. Padme and the possibility of her death. And Obi-wan, he was always there. Nevertheless, in the few seconds that he had been given to think he had decided that his priority would be his family's security, keeping in mind the thought that master Kenobi was very capable of taking care of himself.

Anyhow, he was still on the Temple, his light sabre in an attacking position while a bloody battle against the clone army was held. There were no master's in the Temple, just knights and the younglings, most of them too young to go into battlefield. That's why he fought, he fought until he had no energy left, watching his partner's bodies fall lifeless to the floor, feeling the anguish in the younger ones, feeding his own.

When the battle ended, a lot of his partners began crying over the lost people, others just passed out out of tiredness. He, on the other hand, ran towards Padme, his sabre still in his hand, blood running down his face.

When he arrived at the well known rooms, there was nobody there. Nobody, dead or alive, nobody. That was until he noticed the protocol droid c3po.

¡3po! – he exclaimed – "where is the senator?"

"I stayed here just under the purpose of telling you, Jedi Skywalker" – started the golden robot – "the senator was attacked, but senator Organa arrived in time to save her. Since she was so hurt and there's trouble everywhere he took her into his ship, where he could make sure she was taken care of"

"And the ship, 3po? Where is the senator now?" – asked Anakin, relaxing his muscles

"He went looking for the Jedi that survived the attack"

TBC...


	4. Life

**Kari-demon: **well, now you'll now what happens, thank! hugs

**Arcangelic: **I'm glad I sound fine in both languages, because I'm having some troubles with the English... anyway, I read your story and I like so far, but I'll leave a nice long and more detalied review on it, promise. Thanks!

**Shinigami11:** glad you like it... a little secret... my first intention was to make Anakin evil, but later I thought that the poor guy deserved a better chance and a more happy ending for once!

**Dollface786: **thank you, thank you! I love it when people read this things twice, I'm soo happy! I hope you like this part

**Ladylina: **a bit rushed? I thought it too, but the thing is I'm not that good at action scenes, so thats why they are so fast... I'll work on that. But I'm glad the so called hot scenes are good, glad you liked it!

**Jace22: **you're hooked, that's good! hehe... I hope you like this part

**Timespanned soul: **I spelled your nickname perfect at the first shot... I gotta tell you, I always miss some letter... anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter... yay! Anakin didn't turn, we all love that, don't we?

**Jessica Turner: **thank you vey much! Well, lets see what happens with Obi and Padme...

**Anja-69: **thank you, thank you, thank you :)

Finally, this is the end of the story. I hope you guys like it, altought I have to say the ending is pretty open, so I'm thinking of writing a sequel, we'll see...

Chapter IV: Life

Sitting on the floor, Anakin had volunteered to keep an eye on the little ones, most of them still scared. Others, wearing their padawan haircuts waited impatiently for their masters, convinced that they weren't dead. Just like him.

A part of his mind told him that Obi-wan was fine and besides that, taking care of Padme. Another part keep reminding him that perhaps both of them were dead.

He couldn't get obsessed, but he needed them both to return alive. Both. It was complicated, but he loved the two of them. He had loved Padme from the first moment he had seen her. She had been the most sweet and charming creature he had ever seen, and in his years of hard training she had stucked in his thoughts, not letting him open his eyes to other people. That was why he had married her, confusing the fondness he felt for her with true love.

Then there was Obi-wan. With him things had been much more complicated. At first, he had been wary, almost sacred of Qui-gon Jinn's young padawan. When he had died and he had been put under Obi-wan's protection, he had felt anger and fear, until he had started to spend time with him. In a few days he had developed a sort of adoration for the man and he had decided to earn his respect.

It hadn't been easy. He knew ha had been a difficult child, always getting in troubles and toying with droids, never sitting to meditate or listen to history lessons. The truth was half of the things he had done had had the only purpose of getting Obi-wan's attention who, mourning over his lost master didn't seem to react to anything. Suddenly, one day, Anakin had stumbled across master Yoda while running through the halls and Obi-wan had laughed. It was the first time Anakin heard his laugh, and he had promised himself to produce that sound of his master every time he could.

He had always loved Obi-wan and he hadn't realized it. After months of marriage with Padme,seeking in her what he seemed to miss, his mood began to turn depressive. Obi-wan had noticed it and had given him one of his lectures on a Jedi's correct behaviour and, after that, he had caressed his cheek and said _"I'm not asking you to stop being human, Anakin, I'm just asking you to trust me when things go wrong". _And he had understood it. Obi-wan was the missing piece, what had always been there but he hadn't stopped to look at.

Now, things had gotten complicated. He had slept with him, they had made love, but had it meant the same for both of them? Anakin didn't knew if his master had surrendered to his pleas just to make him feel better, to drive him away from the dark side. Had it been a way to comfort him? Because for him it had been much more… it had been everything.

Suddenly, he felt someone tugging on his sleeve and when he looked in its direction, he saw one of his partners sitting beside him.

"What's wrong, Skywalker?" – he asked – "the battle wasn't that bad… not to many loses, and we saved the younglings"

"I'm worried, that's all" – said Anakin

"Why?"

"My master" – the other Jedi gave him a bitter laugh

"Damn, Skywalker! What you have with your master is not normal"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… we all worship our masters, they are almost like… personal heroes, yes heroes! And we like to work with them and stuff… but you and your master are inseparable, if you don't go together everywhere you spend your time worrying abut each other; and that's saying a lot of master Kenobi, who seems so cold…"

"He is not" – cut Anakin, almost feeling Obi-wan's heat on his body

"Calm down, my friend! I didn't mean it like and insult… somebody might say you two are lovers"

"Maybe we are" – half smiled Anakin looking at the other man straight in the eyes, who stayed silent for a few seconds before starting a wide laugh

"You're funny, my friend! Almost as much as…"

His speech was stopped when the huge ship of senator Bail Organa descended upon the platform. Anakin stood up much too quickly, waiting for the passengers to arrive. When the ramp opened more Jedis that he had expected came down right after the senator.

Soon, the place became a celebration, smiling padawans welcoming their masters, knights excitedly talking about the battle at the Temple, younglings leaving all fears away. Exactly what everybody expected, expect, perhaps, watching the independent, arrogant and stubborn Anakin Skywalker run to his former master Obi-wan Kenobi so brutally that if the last one hadn't leaned against a wall, both of them would had fallen to the floor. If that was surprising, it was even more to see said master, always composed, calmed, even distant, return the embrace with the same intensity.

"I was worried" – said Anakin in his master's ear – "very, very worried"

"Anakin…" – half whispered Obi-wan – "Anakin, listen to me"

"Master" – Anakin raised his face, reluctantly leaving the crook of his master's neck – "what is it?"

"Padme gave birth… twins" – Anakin smiled – "but she… she died, Anakin… she died right after"

Obi-wan's mind was confused with confronted thoughts while his steps took him to the room his former padawan occupied, master Yoda walking by his side. After some serious discussion the Council had made decisions about Anakin's future and both where going to talk to him about what had been good news.

Nevertheless, Obi-wan was worried. Anakin had just lost Padme. He had lost his wife and all he could think about was what was to become of them now. He knew it wasn't the right thing to do at the moment and he wanted to avoid it, but Anakin had always had that ability to get inside his mind and confuse him.

He had said he needed him, him and not Padme, but Obi-wan couldn't be sure that what they had shared had been completely real. It had been a way to drive Anakin's fear away, but it had also been the most pure kind of love Obi-wan had ever known. Although, whatever happened between them would be Anakin's decision and he would respect it. It didn't matter what happened, he would always be his master and he would always love him.

Anakin was leaning against a little cradle, light coloured eyes fixated on his two newly borne children. Obi-wan was surprised to see him completely free of that darkness that had surrounded him during the previous day and still sad. Obi-wan wished to be able to draw a smile on those lips he had barely kissed, give Anakin back that vivacity that preceded him and that was so inappropriate in so many moments. Without it, he seemed older. He looked like… a father with no wife, a lost soul condemned to pain. _"But I'm here" _Obi-wan wanted to scream. He would have to wait.

"Young Skywalker" – said master Yoda, to which Anakin raised his face, an intense glow in his eyes when he saw Obi-wan

"Masters" – he answered

"Decisions the Council taken has" – started Yoda – "your value probed you have, young Anakin, master you will be, two apprentices you will have"

"Apprentices?" – asked Anakin – "two? How… how…"

"Strong in the Force your family is" – Yoda looked to the cradle where both babies slept – "when age they reach, your children your apprentices will be"

"I… I… thank you master" – he bowed lightly

"Good, leave I shall" – asserted Yoda – "great loses the Order suffered has, a lot of time and effort it will take to go back to the great time of the Jedis"

Not having more to say, master Yoda turned around, leaving the room with his lightly insecure pace.

Anakin stayed still, his eyes on Obi-wan, neither of them wanting to start a conversation. Finally, it was the master who broke the silence with a sigh.

"I just hope they are not too much like you" – half smiled Obi-wan when Anakin produced an infuriated sound

"I don't know what you're trying to say, master" – smiles Anakin, walking towards one of the big windows of the room – "I was an adorable child"

"Yes, right" – said Obi-wan walking until he was by Anakin's side

"I'm totally serious"

"The truth was you were pretty irritating" – a new infuriated sound left Anakin's throat – "I can perfectly remember that while other masters sited and congratulated themselves on their padawans progress on history, philosophy or meditation I was going around trying to find out which new droid parts store you had found or in which new street sport you had decided to get involved"

"Well… it's just the others had no adventure instinct at all"

"I'm sure you took a lot of years of my life… you know every time someone saw me on the hallways alone they asked me _what, Kenobi, lost your kid again?_"

"It was really funny seeing you after one of your lectures on responsibility" – smiled Anakin – "you used to raise a finger and say _one of this days you're going to kill me, Anakin Skywalker_" – Obi-wan had to laugh, how many times had he said that over the years? – "but you always forgave me"

"Just because you used that look… and you pouted"

"I do not pout!"

"Of course you do… you knew you got everything you wanted like that… much more powerful than mental control, I got to tell you" – whispered Obi-wan

Silence filled the room again. There were too many things to say, too many things that a chat on this and that could not erase.

"You're going tohave to help me" – said Anakin then – "with the kids, I mean… I don't have four arms. Besides, Darth Sidious hasn't been captured, so there will be no time to waste… lots of help, definitely"

"I'm not very good with kids, Anakin"

"Nonsense… you'll be uncle Obi-wan. I'll take care of teaching them to pilot and fight, you can have history, meditation, galactic lit, you know… that stuff you're better at… and we'll have to put some pictures of Padme around… I hope Leia looks like her… they can't forget her"

"Anakin…" – whispered Obi-wan, reaching his shoulder with one of his hands – "I'm so sorry"

When he felt the contact, Anakin automatically launched himself into Obi-wan's arms, embracing his waist while he hugged him by the shoulders.

"When did you get so tall?" – asked Obi-wan – "I think I haven't noticed how much you've grown"

"Don't treat me like a child, please" – whispered Anakin

"Of course not… besides, you're a master now and…"

"Or like a partner, or like a friend or like a brother… I loved her Obi-wan, that's true, but not… not like you think" – Anakin raised his eyes, looking into Obi-wan's undefined ones, taking one of his hands to his cheeks – "I want them to know who was their mother, and I want them to know that I loved her… but I'm in love with you Obi-wan and… and… and I know its crazy, but I just can't help it. Because I tried, believe me… there were years of denial and…"

Obi-wan decided to kiss him, because he hated when Anakin sounded so insecure. His lips were as soft as he remembered them, as firm and with that intense taste of dark chocolate, a delicious contradiction in themselves.

"I love you too, Anakin" – murmured Obi-wan

"But…"

"I really do, I'm in love with you"

"Good" – Anakin nodded, showing a smirk – "not that I had doubts or anything"

"You're impossible" – Obi-wan rolled his eyes – "you cocky bas…"

This time, it was Anakin who decided to cut the other one with a kiss, because after all, this was Obi-wan they were talking about, a man capable of giving the most boring lectures ever. He wondered if he would have to shut him up a lot… he hoped he did.

"I can't even begin to think on how many levels this is wrong" – said Obi-wan when they separated

"Doing something wrong in you're life won't kill you, oh perfect master Kenobi" – half smiled Anakin – "anyway, between the problems of the Order, darth Sidious and the new order of the Senate, who's going to notice this?"

"You've always had an amazing logic when it comes to getting in troubles" – he separated himself completely from Anakin, sitting on a pair of steps in front of the window – "it's not going to be easy" – Anakin nodded, sitting between Obi-wan's legs and leaning his back on his chest

"I know, but I've never been one for easy things"

"You can bet on that" – the master's arms surrounded the younger one's shoulders – "yes… I definitely hope they don't resemble you too much"

"We'll see… by the way"

"Yes?"

"You can also have the part in which we explain them why I liking kissing uncle Obi-wan so much"

FIN.


End file.
